demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Teen Choice Awards
The Teen Choice Awards is an annual awards show that airs on the Fox Network. The awards honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports, television, fashion, and more, voted by viewers aged 13 to 19. Winners receive an authentic full size surfboard designed with the graphics of that year's show. Nominations and Awards 2009 Demi won Choice TV Breakout Artist for her role of Sonny Munroe in Sonny With a Chance. She and David Archuleta won the award for Choice Music Tour. Demi was also nominated for the Disney Channel original movie "Princess Protection Program", starring Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, for Choice Summer – TV Star-Female. Demi was also nominated for Choice Red Carpet Icon: Female . 2010 Demi was nominated for Choice TV Actress: Comedy for her role of Sonny Munroe in Sonny With a Chance and her album "Here We Go Again" was nominated for Choice Pop Album. Other nominations include "Catch Me" for Choice Love Song and for Choice Breakout Artist: Female. 2011 Demi was one of the presenters at the 2011 TCA. She was nominated for Choice Summer Music Star: Female, Choice Twit and Choice TV Actress: Comedy for her role of Sonny Monroe in Sonny With a Chance. Her song "Skyscraper" won the award for Choice Summer Song. She was also given the Acuvue Inspire Award. Videos Demi Lovato Wins Teen Choice Awards 2011 For Skyscraper & Acuvue Inspire Award-1 2012 "Give Your Heart a Break" was nominated for Choice Summer Song and Choice Love Song. Demi won the awards for Choice Summer Music Star: Female and Choice Twit. 2013 Demi won four of her six nominations, which are Choice Female Artist, Choice Single by a Female Artist for "Heart Attack", Choice Female TV Personality for The X Factor and Choice Style Icon. She was also nominated for Choice Female Hottie and Choice Smile. 2014 Demi won two of her seven nominations, which are Choice Summer Song ''for Really Don't Care (shared with Cher Lloyd) and ''Choice Summer Music Star: Female. She was also nominated for Choice Smile, Choice Twit, Choice Fanatic Fans, Choice Love Song for Somebody To You (shared with The Vamps) and Choice Break-up Song ''for Really Don't Care.'' 2015 Demi won one of her four nominations, which was for Choice Female Artist. She was also nominated for Choice Summer Music Star: Female, Choice Fandom: "Lovatics" and Choice Summer Song for Cool for the Summer. 2016 Demi is nominated in eight categories for Choice Music: Female Artist, Choice Music Single: Female for Confident, Choice Music: Country Song for Without a Fight (with Brad Paisley), Choice Music: Break-Up Song for Stone Cold, Choice Summer Music Star: Female, Choice Summer Tour for the Future Now Tour (with Nick Jonas), Choice Music: Song from a Movie of TV Show for I Will Survive and Choice Female Hottie. Hosting 2008 Demi Lovato was an award presenter at the awards show in 2008. 2012 Demi Lovato and Kevin McHale hosted the 2012 Teen Choice Awards. In the 2013 TCA Demi presented the Acuvue Inspire Award with The X Factor Season 2 finalists Fifth Harmony. Performances *At the 2013 TCA, Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas performed Lovato's song, Made In The USA. *At the 2014 TCA, She performed her single Really Don't Care along with Cher Lloyd. pt-br:Teen Choice Awards Category:Appearances Category:Award shows